


Say Something

by tommosxteacup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosxteacup/pseuds/tommosxteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis says goodbye to Harry via twitter, and Elounor becomes public. Harry is broken so he turns to his journal for his only form of escape.</p><p>"She doesn't deserve his heart...let us love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**2 October 2011**

 

**Louis Tomlinson**

_@Louis_Tomlinson_

 

_Always in my heart @Harry_Styles, Yours sincerely, Louis._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry scribbled the date down in his journal and began to write.

It was his only way of escape.

 

 

**9 October 2011**

 

_Its been 7 days now since Lou walked away._

_I haven’t left my room. I haven’t eaten._

_The boys have been blowing up my phone, but I can’t seem to_

_let myself care._

_Its only me and this half empty bottle of whiskey._

_Will this pain ever ease up?_

_-H_

 

 

Tears stained the page as Harry picked up his phone. Maybe it was the booze talking, but he typed out a message to Louis.

This had been the longest amount of time they have gone without speaking.

 

_Say something. Im giving up on you._

 

Harry couldn’t bring himself to hit send.

 

 

* * *

**2 December 2011**

 

_I saw him today with her._

_She doesn’t deserve his heart._

_I can’t believe its been two months without my best friend…my everything._

_A part of me wishes that I was strong enough for him._

_I wish I had the balls to go against management._

_But for the sakes of our families… My happiness needed to be on the back burner._

_One day I will get him back._

_-H_

 

 

Yet again Harry stared blankly at his phone.

Something he usually did when it was late and he couldn’t sleep.

 

His house was way too quiet without Louis, and he could hear every single noise that was around him.

 

He once again typed out the same message, the one he would never have the courage to send.

 

_Say something. Im giving up on you._

Harry tossed his phone across the room and rolled over in his bed.

 

He held tight onto the only thing he had left of Louis.

 

It was his blue blanket that Harry had the match too.

 

Tears yet again pricked at Harry’s eyes as he noticed that it no longer smelled like Louis.

 

* * *

 

**10 March 2012**

 

_Its getting a bit easier now to put on a smile for the cameras._

_Its been five months now._

_Louis and I are speaking again. Although its a bit awkward and a bit like ripping a bandaid off an old wound._

_I still need him. That will never go away._

_-H_

 

They were on a few weeks break from the Up All Night Tour and it was great to not be in the spotlight every single day.

Harry did as he did every rainy Saturday as long as he could remember.

He made a giant bowl of popcorn and cuddled on the couch watching his favorite DVD, Love Actually.

 

 

Harry was about to press play when there was a knock at the door.

He grumbled in frustration as he got up and slowly went to open the door.

 

Harry was in shock when he heard the all too familiar voice of his favorite person in the world.

 

There Louis stood dripping wet, yet still looking like the angel that he was.

 

Harry couldn’t find words to say. A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind.

 

Thats when he saw his pink blanket rolled up in his arms.

 

Harry chuckled a bit.

 

“Movie day innit?” Harry said as he motioned for Louis to come in.

 

Suddenly it was as if nothing had changed.

 

Louis’  lips were instantly on Harry’s and all was right with the world.

 

“Ive missed you so much, Hazza.” Louis said breathlessly through the kisses.

 

Harry nodded, but couldn’t bring himself to speak. He wanted nothing, not even words to interfere with their kissing.

 

Suddenly, Harry was stripping Louis out of his wet clothing and thats how they spent the rest of the day, wrapped in each others arms.

 

 

A few hours later, Harry woke up in his bed. He was terrified to look beside him. 

 

What if it had all been a dream?

 

It was far too real.

 

Harry took a breath and looked beside him.

 

His heart melted instantly as he saw Louis sleeping peacefully right next to him.

 

Harry grabbed his journal and began to write quietly.

 

 

_Louis came over today. It was like old times. Am I delusional? Could this work?_

_-H_

 

 

Those questions  raced continuously through his head as he tried to lay there and go back to sleep.

He gave up completely and went to make a cup of tea.

 

When he returned to bed, Louis was sat up and smiling sleepily.

 

“I didn’t wake you did I, Lou?” Harry asked as he climbed back into bed.

 

Louis shook his head slowly. “No babe. You didn’t.”

 

 

Louis was calling him babe. This had to be a good sign, right?

 

 

Harry leaned over next to him and kissed Louis’ cheek. 

“Ive missed you. So much.”

 

 

“Hazza….. I shouldn’t have just showed up like that. It was completely unfair to you.” Louis said with a sigh.

 

 

“So….you don’t want me back? You just wanted sex?” Harry was fuming.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You know how I feel about you! You just can’t keep playing with my feelings, Louis. You either want me or you want Eleanor. You can’t have both!”

 

Louis didn’t say a word, he just stood up and began to get dressed.

 

Harry took a deep breath after a few moments.

 

“Say something. Im giving up on you.”

 

 

 

“I love you, Harry. Always.” And with those short words, Louis was out the door again.

 

 

* * *

 

**26 May 2012**

 

_Back on tour again! New York City is an amazing place._

_Its been awhile since I have written, but I had nothing to say._

_Emptiness consumes me, but I put on a fake smile and no one seems to notice._

_Louis and I locked eyes on stage last night. Its the first time thats_

_happened since our most recent falling out a few months ago._

_I still love him, and I could swear he still loves me._

_I could swear that this Eleanor crap is all for show._

_Maybe I’m being delusional as usual._

_-H_

 

 

 

Harry was sat in his dressing room after the show, contemplating going out before heading back to the hotel.

He stood to get dressed when he heard some one come into his dressing room.

Harry glanced over his his shoulder and smiled instantly when he saw Louis.

 

“Great show tonight, Haz.” Louis said with a smile and took a seat on the leather couch across the room.

 

Harry pulled on his Ramones tshirt as he crossed the room to take a seat next to Louis. 

 

“It really was.” Harry smiled and turned to look at Louis.

 

“Louis, are you happy…with Eleanor?” Harry blurted out.

 

It was in that moment that Harry saw straight through Louis. He could see every ounce of sadness in his eyes.

 

“Haz…its not that simple.” Louis said quietly and reached for his hand.

 

“Come out with me tonight, Lou?” Harry squeezed Louis’ hand and smiled. “It’ll be fun.”

 

 

 

Harry could tell that he was about to say no, but something in his demeanor changed and the old Louis was back.

 

“Sure thing babe.” Louis said with a grin that finally reached his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**2 August 2012**

 

_The past few months have been amazing. I guess you could say Louis moved back in._

_Things are somewhat back to normal, except we have to be extremely careful._

_About a month ago Louis told me that things with Eleanor was nothing but a set up with management._

_He told me that they had threatened him with his job. It infuriated me. I can’t believe that he had to bear that burden alone._

_Now that I know the truth, Eleanor doesn’t bother me as much. Although I hate sharing my man with her,_

_I know it is only for a short time._

_We have a few months left on tour, things couldn’t be better for us as a band. The support from our fans still amazes me._

_Our fans are a bit too smart for their own good. Louis and I had been dubbed ‘Larry Stylinson’ (cute, I know) back in the XFactor days_

_and a few weeks ago ‘LarryIsBack’ trended number one worldwide on twitter. How the hell do_

_they know these things?_

_I only hope that management doesn’t catch on again. This time I’m not sure how things will go._

_-H_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**4 October 2012**

 

_Apparently Management has eyes everywhere. Louis and I have a meeting today with Modest._

_Yay……not._

_-H_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Stop fidgeting, Haz. Everything will be okay.” Louis said as waited in the lift for their floor.

 

“What if they kick us out of the band? I can’t deal with that…but, I can’t deal with losing you again.” Harry said in a panicked tone.

 

 

Once the lift opened, Louis squeezed Harry’s hand discreetly and then let go.

 

Harry knew that with Louis at his side, he could do anything. 

So he put his big boy pants on and marched into the meeting.

 

 

_They said we can’t be photographed together with fans any more. We can’t sit together in interviews._

_We can’t share cars. Best of all, I have to be in a fake relationship as well._

_Fuck my life._

_On a positive note, Louis did some investigating of his own today. Our contract with Modest ends February 2014._

_Only 485 more days of hiding. I can do this._

_-H_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**7 December 2012**

 

_Louis is still sleeping like a baby next to me and now I have to leave for my “date” with Taylor Swift of all people._

_Wish me luck!_

_-H_

 

 

 

 

 

The day hadn’t been terribly bad, but it was all Harry could do to put on a fake smile for the paparazzi. Taylor was nice enough, but the constant chatter 

grew boring after a while. Harry was more than happy to return to his hotel, in hopes of seeing Louis.

 

His smile faltered as he walked into an empty hotel room. No sign of Louis anywhere. 

Harry kicked off his shoes and climbed onto his bed, noticing something crinkle as he laid back.

It was a note from Louis. 

 

_They are flying Eleanor in today. I am out retrieving her from the airport. More publicity._

_xx Lou_

_ps. 421 days…_

 

* * *

 

 

**New Years Eve**

 

_Not spending New Years with Louis is going to suck. S-U-C-K! :(_

_-H_

 

 

 

Harry huffed like a child as he got ready to go out to Times Square with Taylor.

Only a few hours and he could return to his hotel and Skype with his boyfriend.

He absolutely hated being this far away from Louis, but he sucked it up.

 

Harry spent the evening dining with Taylor, and he had to admit that she was slowly becoming a 

good friend. 

Now it was time to watch the ball drop and kiss for all of the world to see. 

Including Louis.

He did his best to make it believable and as the crowd began to clear, they left in separate cars.

 

Harry couldn’t help but sprint into the lift and to his room.

 

Harry shut the door to his room and turned around, his jaw instantly dropping.

 

“LOUIS!” Harry squealed and pounced onto him, causing them to tumble to the floor.

 

“Ow babe!” Louis chuckled and kissed Harry deeply.

 

Harry began to move his hands all over Louis, just to make sure he was real.

 

“I love you, Lou.” Harry whispered.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**8 May 2013**

 

_269 more days and we are free. I have a countdown on my phone. Louis laughs at me all the time._

_We occasionally sneak and sit next to each other in interviews.  Rebellious right? haha! Working on the new album while_

_on tour has been great. No time for fake girlfriends.  Writing this new album has been even better. So many things_

_we can say and no one has a clue….our fans are going to freak the fuck out. They always know._

_Ive been considering proposing to Louis. Too soon? I think not._

_-H_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**14 September 2013**

 

_140 days to go. He said YES! Im the luckiest lad in the world. Tour is almost over soon,_

_and the new album will be out in November. I can’t wait to tell the world he is mine._

_-H_

* * *

 

**7 December 2013**

 

_The success of this new album was an absolute shocker. Now we have about three months_

_off before our worldwide stadium tour in 2014._

_56 more days._

_They have me “dating” someone again. Kendall Jenner. Apparently management thinks our fans are completely daft._

_I can’t believe they are sending me on the same dates as Taylor before. Whatever._

_-H_

 

* * *

 

 

**20 January 2014**

 

_We are in the home stretch now. Only 12 more days to go. Ive been in LA for about 2 weeks now._

_Louis was with me for a few of those days, but I had to be out with Kendall a bit, and he needed_

_to be home with his family and get things sorted for the wedding in a few weeks._

_Yep. We set the date. March 1, 2014. I can’t wait until everyone knows. Our mums and the lads are_

_completely ecstatic. We only have to get through the press conference on February 1st. My 20th birthday_

_will be one that I will never forget._

_-H_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**1 February 2014**

 

_Today is the day. Wish me luck!_

_-H_

 

 

 

 

Harry called out for Louis as he closed his journal and tossed it on their bed.

 

“Lou, babe. We are going to be late. Your hair is fine, love. Come get dressed.” 

 

 

A disgruntled Louis appeared from the bathroom, and Harry couldnt help but chuckle.

 

“What are you laughing at?” Louis asked as he began to get dressed.

 

“You look proper annoyed and its cute.” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist from behind.

 

Louis relaxed against Harry and turned to peck his cheek. 

 

“Finally after four years of waiting, Haz. Everyone can know you are mine.” 

 

 

Harry smirked and returned the kiss. “Frightening innit?”

 

 

The two lads ran down the stairs of their flat as their driver appeared and Niall popped his head from the limo.

 

“Come on lads, don’t wanna be late!.” 

 

Harry and Louis climbed into the limo with their best of friends, their brothers who had been one hundred supportive of them from day one.

 

As they talked to all the reporters, Harry couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend and he had never felt anything like this before.

To be able to openly say that Louis’ was his, he wouldn’t have changed a thing.

 

 

* * *

 

**2 March 2014**

 

_Its the day after our wedding and Louis is laying across the bed napping. He is so adorable when he sleeps,_

_and he would probably punch me for saying that._

_Oh well._

_The wedding went smoothly and the fans were very respectful of our privacy. We were so overwhelmed by the support from_

_everyone. It was amazing. Now it was just Louis and I for at least 3 weeks before the tour started. But for now, I  am not going to think_

_of work. My sexy husband is waking up and we have a private beach in Barbados to enjoy._

_-Harry Styles-Tomlinson_

_ps…. ill never get used to saying that._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I was listening to the song Say Something and this fic just popped into my mind! Like and comment please! :D  
> If this gets at least 100 kudos, ill post a sequel! 
> 
> xx


End file.
